grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Griffin/Images
See Also: Hank Griffin/Gifs |-|Season 1= 101-promo6.jpg 101-promo7.jpg 101-promo8.jpg S1E1 nick hank.jpg Inside Police Station.png 103-promo.jpg 103-promo4.jpg 104-promo5.jpg 104-promo7.jpg 105-promo6.jpg 107-promo3.jpg 107-Holly looking at police lineup.png 108-promo6.jpg 108-Nick hospitalized promo.jpg 110-promo2.jpg 110-promo7.jpg Organgrinder.png 111-promo2.jpg Demitri arrest.jpg 113-promo3.jpg Griffin Fire.png 115-promo5.jpg 116-Hank dinner.jpg 117promo-flowers.png 117promo-Hank.png 117-Hank under influence of Zaubertrank.png 118-promo4.jpg 119-promo6.jpg 120-promo6.jpg 121-promo6.jpg Blutbad Monroe1.jpg 121-Hank reacts to Brinkerhoff changing.png 122-promo2.jpg 122-Hank guns.png |-|Season 2= 202-promo2.jpg 202-Promo7.jpg 202-promo8.jpg 203-promo7.jpg 203-promo9.jpg 204-promo1.jpg 204-promo5.jpg 205 - The police interrogating Paula.png 205 - Discovering Brewster's deadbody.png 205 - Hank, Nick and Megan at church.jpg 205-Hank.png 206-promo4.jpg 206-promo5.jpg 206-promo8.jpg 206 - Hank in the Spice Shop.png 206 - Hank and Nick.png 206 - Hank trying to see the Monroe's blutbad form.png 206 - Hank scared.png 206 - Monroe drinking the Death Faint potion.png 207 - Promo 03.png 207 - Promo 05.png 207 - Promo 06.jpg 207-promo1.jpg 207-promo4.jpg 207 - Stiles crime scene.png 207 - The police find William’s and April’s hideout.png 207 - The police at crime scene.jpg 207 - Investigation.png 207 - April at Police Headquarters.png 207 - Granger visiting his wife.png 207-William Granger.png 208-promo1.jpg 209 - promo1.jpg 210 - Promo 01.png 210 - Promo 05.png 210-Promo2.jpg 210-Promo5.jpg 210-Bud hugs Hank.png 210-Bud hugs Nick.png 211 - Promo 01.jpg 211 - Promo 03.jpg 211 - Promo 05.jpg 211 - Hank chasing Craig Ferren.png 211 - Hank discover the wendigo brothers.jpg 211 - A young Hank arresting Ferren.png 211 nick hank.jpg 211 supermarket hank nick.jpg 211-Uncovered Wendigo pit.png 212 - Hank hospitalized.png 214-promo2.jpg 214-promo3.jpg Hank E14 S2.jpg 214-Dead Security Guard.png 215 trailer JX.jpg 216-promo3.jpg 216-promo4.jpg 216-promo6.jpg 216-promo7.jpg 216-Hank.png 216-Nick and Hank at the trailer.jpg Nameless S2 nick hank.jpg 217-promo9.jpg 217 nick hank monroe.jpg 218 Hank go on vacations.png 220-promo.jpg 220-promo3.jpg 220-promo4.jpg 220-Hank.png 221-promo5.jpg 221-promo8.jpg 221-promo13.jpg 222-promo4.jpg |-|Season 3= 302-promo4.jpg 302-promo6.jpg 302-promo12.JPG 302-Renard and Monroe woge.png 302-Hank.png 303-promo.jpg 303-promo4.jpg 303-promo5.jpg 303-promo6.jpg 303-promo7.jpg 303-Rosalee reading about the mushrooms.png 303-Renard looking at signed confession.png 304-promo.jpg 304-promo5.jpg 304-promo6.jpg 304-Nick looks at dead body.png 304-Nick and Hank interrogate Abel.png 305-promo4.JPG 305-promo6.JPG 305-Nick and Hank interviewing a potential witness.png 305-Scooby gang.png 305 nick-hank-bolton.jpg 306-promo9.jpg 306-Nick and Hank see Daniel change.png 307-promo3.jpg 307-promo7.jpg 307-Searching the sewers.png 307-Andre holds knife by Hank's throat.png 309-promo8.jpg 309-Hank and Zuri.jpg 309-Hank.png 309-Looking at surveillance footage.png 310-promo2.jpg 310-promo7.jpg 310-promo9.jpg 310-promo14.jpg 311-promo6.jpg 311-promo8.jpg 311-promo10.jpg 311 Hank nick.jpg 311 nick hank.jpg 312-Officers in the Precinct.png 313-promo3.JPG 313-promo13.jpg 314-promo3.jpg 314-promo6.jpg 315-promo.jpg 315-promo2.jpg 315-promo4.jpg 315-promo5.jpg 315-promo6.jpg 315-promo15.jpg Nick hank S3E15.jpg 316-promo.jpg 316-promo5.jpg 318-promo4.jpg 318-promo8.jpg 318-Hank.png 319-promo3.jpg 319-promo6.jpg 319-promo9.jpg 320-Waiting in car.jpg 321-Hank.png 322-promo2.jpg 322-Monroe woges for Nick.jpg |-|Season 4= 401-promo2.jpg 401-Thoracic Surgeon updates Wu and Hank on Renard.jpg 401 trubel nick hank.jpg 401 trubel hank nick.jpg 402-promo12.jpg 403-promo2.jpg 403-promo10.jpg 403-promo9.jpg 403 nick hank.jpg 403-Stan looks at Trubel.jpg 404-promo.jpg 404-promo11.jpg 404-promo17.jpg 405-promo5.jpg 406-promo3.jpg 406-promo4.jpg 406-promo6.jpg 406-Hank holds the scrap figure.jpg 407-promo6.jpg 407-promo8.jpg The Grimm who stole chrismass S4.jpg 408-promo7.jpg 408-promo11.jpg 408-Hank finds the syringe.jpg 409-promo.jpg 409-promo3.jpg 409-promo5.jpg 409-promo7.jpg 410-promo4.jpg 410-promo5.jpg 410-promo7.jpg 411-promo4.jpg 411-promo6.jpg 411-Precinct.png 412-promo3.jpg 412-promo5.jpg 412-promo9.jpg HankE12S4.png 412 hank.jpg MaréchausséeS4.jpg 413-promo3.jpg 413-promo4.jpg 413-promo14.jpg 413-Super Soakers.jpg 413-Hank looks at Laney's torched remains.jpg 414-promo.jpg 414-promo4.jpg 414-promo6.jpg 415-promo3.jpg 415-promo8.jpg 416-promo.jpg 416-promo2.jpg 416-promo5.jpg 416-promo8.jpg Hank E16S4.png 417-promo6.jpg 417-promo7.jpg 417-promo8.jpg 417-promo9.jpg Hibernaclum hank season4.jpg 418-promo2.jpg 418-promo3.jpg 418-promo8.jpg 418-promo9.jpg 418-Hank possessed.png 418-Hank after Mishipeshu unpossesses him.jpg 419-promo.jpg 419-promo2.jpg 419-promo3.jpg 420-promo4.jpg 420-promo7.jpg 420-promo10.jpg 420-Hank.png 420 nick hank.jpg 421-promo.jpg 421-promo9.jpg 421-Precinct.png 421-The gang shoots Jack the Ripper.png 421 nick Trubel wu hank roaslie sean.jpg 422-promo7.jpg 422-promo8.jpg 422-promo10.jpg 422-Outside the Penthouse.jpg |-|Season 5= 501-promo8.jpg 501-promo13.jpg 502-promo12.jpg Comic images Hank.gif Category:People Images Category:Season One images Category:Season Two images Category:Season Three images Category:Season Four images Category:Season Five images